This Patent of Invention relates to IDENTIFICATION AND ANTITHEFT MEANS FOR PARTS OF A MOTOR VEHICLE, or more particularly to a true identification system specially developed for application in any kind of motor vehicle, e.g. a passenger, pickup or cargo vehicle, having two or more shafts.
Generally, the system concerned consists in preparing a plurality of metal plates that, by means of pressing or stamping, are provided with different inscriptions consisting in embossed identification data of the vehicle itself and, when required, the owner""s data as well; however, such information is preferably that related to the vehicle itself, such as the chassis number, plate, color, year, model and/or others.
By using such system, a certain amount of plates are prepared and then fixed in strategic locations, such fixing being irreversible, that is, no mechanical means, such as rivets and bolts, can be used but a definite means such as fusion welding or spot welding, characterized in that means are provided for preventing said plates from being removed without traces of such operation, that is, its removal is possible only by cutting a portion of the material or the vehicle part where the plate is fixed.
By following such procedure, the user may place a desired number of identification plates in several positions in the vehicle such as the passenger compartment, mudguards, bumpers, vehicle body, wheels (spare tire), shafts, drive shafts, engines, gearbox and/or other locations where such plates can be fixed.
Although the means concerned do not prevent the vehicle from being robbed, they are an excellent means for inhibiting such act and, even when robbed, the recovery of the vehicle and its parts will be undoubtedly and substantially facilitated; further, the sale of such parts will become more difficult since all the plates shall be removed, thus not being feasible for the so-called xe2x80x9cchop shopsxe2x80x9d.